


pink.

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other members are briefly mentioned, hyunghyuk rise, i speed wrote this, pretty self indulgent tbh, soft boyfriends, this is me venting abt hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: "stop doing that."hyungwon blinked at his boyfriend, his bangs falling down into place. "do what?" he asked, pushing his hair back. again.





	pink.

minhyuk stared. he wasn't staring at anything in particular, just his boyfriend chae hyungwon with his newly dyed long pink hair, looking all forms of hot, perfect and handsome. for the record, it wasn't weird. 

 

everybody stared at hyungwon. more often than his fingers could count, more longer than what could passed off as regular admiration. hyungwon was attractive, no doubt. there was just something that pulled people in. 

 

even more so when his hair was that light shade of pink.

 

it wasn't the overly bright pink kihyun had during fighter. also not a very light pink that could be shrugged off as white. it was pink. like cherry blossom pink. cotton candy pink. 

 

_pink._

 

a light shade of pink. but it was pretty. soft and fluffy like hyungwon, minhyuk thought. 

 

the first time hyungwon voiced out his desire to colour his hair pink, minhyuk gaped at him like a fish out of the water. after the whole fiasco of them being blonde, hyungwon had immediately rejected any other offers of hair colours. he told everyone he wanted to keep his natural hair colour. any other colours that were remotely acceptable to hyungwon was black, light brown, dark brown, ash brown - anything _brown_ at this point - or no changes at all. 

 

so when hyungwon said he wanted to try a new hair colour - pink, no less - it took minhyuk by surprise. minhyuk had asked him why but hyungwon only answered him with a 'why not?' and really, sometimes he just didn't understand hyungwon no matter how sync they might be. 

 

the whole process was easy. they went to the salon, hyungwon got his hair dyed pink and minhyuk wondered how thorough did the younger male thought about this when he didn't even flinched as the hair dresser coated his hair with dye. so unlike the last time when they had their hair dyed blonde. 

 

hyungwon looked good in pink. like real good that minhyuk was almost envious. almost, because he was the first who saw the birth of cherry blossom hyungwon and he felt privileged. 

 

it was weird to adapt at first. usually it was minhyuk, jooheon or even wonho with an overly bright hair. at one point there was kihyun; but he was petite that they could easily distinguished him so that wasn't a problem. but suddenly they have this tall, skinny fella in the dorm with pink hair and each one of them jumped at the sight of hyungwon. 

 

it was like having your personal cherry blossom tree but this tree is breathing and walking and apparently he was hot too so wow, that's a package. 

 

it felt weird for them at first but it wasn't the bad kind of weird. just weird because they weren't used to it. the last time hyungwon dyed his hair was nearly three years ago and suddenly today, he was _pink_. 

 

minhyuk could tell that they actually liked it though. if shownu's constant threading his fingers in hyungwon's hair and wonho's ruffling hyungwon's hair every time the elder saw him was any indication. they liked it, found the colour cute and suited hyungwon. minhyuk liked it too, more than he could admit. 

 

but there's just one teensy-bitsy problem. 

 

hyungwon dyed his hair pink. yes, everyone knew this by now. but when they went to the hair salon previously the hair dresser asked hyungwon if he wanted to cut his hair. and hyungwon's answer? no. 

 

so technically, hyungwon's hair is pink and long. 

 

which was cool. some of them decided to let their hair grew out and minhyuk thought that was awesome. maybe one day they can keep their hair as long as jeonghan's previous hair and start a death metal band. maybe. 

 

but for hyungwon, with long hair came a habit. the habit of pushing his hair back whenever his bangs got in the way of his eyesight. which was, again, cool. 

 

minhyuk tend to do that, when his bangs reached his eyes and he couldn't see anything in front of him. but minhyuk liked to style his hair. so more often you would see him with his bangs parted because he didn't want to push his hair back every 0.5 seconds. 

 

but chae hyungwon? chae hyungwon was lowkey lazy. he didn't want to style his hair up unless if they have a schedule. he didn't even style his hair up when they went out, just putting a cap or pulling his 'i look good in snapback so i'll do just that' card. and if they were to do a vlive? kid didn't even care. 

 

which came to two conclusions:

 

1\. he pushed his hair back way more often than ever 

 

2\. pushing his hair back created various reactions for minhyuk

 

the only instances where chae hyungwon, the love of minhyuk's life ever pushed his hair back before he became a cherry blossom was when he was determined, frustrated or if he was so into whatever the hell he was doing. and those were the short instances where minhyuk thought, 'wow my boyfriend is hot and do i fucking love him? yes i fucking do.'

 

which made minhyuk felt various things. some leading to - cough - sexual things. 

 

so minhyuk sat on the couch, opposite of where hyungwon was sitting playing on his phone or some shit, just staring. some called him weird but who cares? definitely not minhyuk. hyungwon was his boyfriend and if minhyuk decided it was stare at my boyfriend chae hyungwon for no apparent reason hours, it was that hour. 

 

hyungwon continued to play some dumb games on his phone. oblivious and clueless of minhyuk staring at him. every once in awhile he pushed back his hair and minhyuk bit into his lips. his lips were going to bleed at this point but minhyuk honestly didn't care. 

 

"hey hyungwon," minhyuk finally called out to his boyfriend. 

 

"yeah?" hyungwon hummed, raising his head slightly to meet gaze with minhyuk and - again - pushed his hair back. 

 

"stop doing that." 

 

hyungwon blinked at his boyfriend, his bangs falling down into place. "do what?" he asked, pushing his hair back. again. 

 

"that!" minhyuk jumped, frustrated. 

 

hyungwon looked at him, confused. "what?" 

 

minhyuk sighed. "that, chae hyungwon sir, that," hyungwon pushed his hair back, minhyuk groaned. "that! stop pushing your hair back! that makes you look hot and it should be illegal." 

 

hyungwon looked at his boyfriend in surprise. he blinked once. and then, he let out a laugh. 

 

"that's it? you're frustrated that i keep pushing my hair back?" 

 

"yes!" minhyuk whined, plopping back on the couch. 

 

hyungwon laughed never ceased as he placed down his phone to his side. "that's, that's adorable." he told minhyuk. 

 

the elder ignored him as he crossed his arms on his seat, lips jutted out in a pout. he glared at hyungwon but the younger only smiled fondly. 

 

"hey, come here." hyungwon said, gesturing for the elder. 

 

minhyuk shook his head. he sunk further into the couch, not even looking up at his boyfriend. hyungwon sighed. he stood up and walked over to minhyuk. his figure loomed over the elder but minhyuk didn't look up. his cheeks puffed out and his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"hey," hyungwon kicked at his legs. "chae to lee," minhyuk 'hmph'-ed, looking away from hyungwon. "baby?" 

 

if anybody saw and said minhyuk melted over the first syllabus of the pet name hyungwon called him then they are wrong. oh so wrong. 

 

hyungwon smiled. he took minhyuk's hand, pulling at his arm. when minhyuk still didn't budged he decided to squish himself at minhyuk's side, an arm over the elder's shoulder. 

 

"baby? are you mad at me?" 

 

"no. what makes you think so?" 

 

hyungwon sighed. "come on min, you know i didn't laugh at you to mock you. i just thought that you were adorable." 

 

"i'm not mad at you because of that." 

 

"then?" 

 

"i'm mad that you look hot in pink!" 

 

hyungwon sighed again, rolling his eyes. "you're ridiculous." he said. "hey look at me." minhyuk turned to look at his boyfriend, still pouting. hyungwon smiled. "i can't say the same for you though. you look hot in everything." 

 

minhyuk hit hyungwon's chest playfully. he buried his face into hyungwon's chest, trying to hide the pink blush that could rival hyungwon's cherry blossom hair. 

 

"you're cheesy." 

 

hyungwon hummed. "well you love me." he paused. "and my pink hair apparently." 

 

minhyuk laughed. he tilted his head up and raised his hand to twirl a finger in hyungwon's hair. 

 

"it looks good." 

 

"thanks." 

 

"kihyun hyung! minhyuk hyung and hyungwon hyung are being grossed in the living room!" 

 

the two of them laughed. that must be changkyun but neither of them bother to look up at the source of noise. minhyuk was content only by twirling his fingers in hyungwon's hair. he had a cherry blossom tree equivalent of a boyfriend. minhyuk liked cherry blossoms anyways. hyungwon should keep the hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi love me i speed wrote this
> 
> some other au i thought abt: chw the cherry blossom spirit and lmh the oblivious kid who can see spirits and wants to be friends with them. 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
